


Podfic: FUBAR

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Bad Day [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has bad days too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: FUBAR

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FUBAR](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16803) by Rina. 



Part 2 of 2 series

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104063.zip)


End file.
